In modern societies, electronic products become indispensable parts in human lives. The electronic products are applied in many sectors, including food, clothing, housing, transportation, education and entertainment. Generally, the electronic product is equipped with a key structure. Since the mechanical key provides good tactile feel and click sound, the mechanical key is favored by consumers. However, the conventional mechanical key has so many components. Since the structure of the mechanical key is complicated, it is difficult to assembly the mechanical key. Moreover, a spring structure is usually installed in a middle region of the conventional mechanical key. In case that the mechanical key is a luminous key, the backlight beam passing through the key structure is usually hindered by the spring structure. Under this circumstance, the luminous efficacy of the mechanical key is deteriorated.
For solving the above drawbacks, there is a need of providing a simplified and easily-assembled key structure while achieving the tactile feel and click sound similar to a mechanical key.